dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 33 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 33: A Demon's Anguish Episode Information Release Date January 27, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Timeline Saga (Episodes 33-36) Date November 29, Age 792, May 26, Age 767 (In the past) Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 33 starts with Goten and Heliko flying through the sky, with Goten explaining Earth and it's people, as well as the Z-Fighters to him. Heliko seems excited when he hears about Piccolo and is determined to challenge him to a battle after they return to the present. After a few more seconds of flying, they arrive in the backyard of the Capsule Corporation, where a few of the Z-Fighters are talking. Bulla then escorts them into a section of the backyard where a brand new time machine is placed, with Jodenku, Trunks, and Uub stepping out. Uub asks where Pan is, and Goku says that she couldn't make it due to being sick. Goten laughs at it being such a stupid excuse, but shrugs it off. The five warriors put on scouters that the Supreme Kai of Time gave them days before. Bulla shows Trunks how to operate the time machine and Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Heliko all hop into it, taking up all 5 seats built into it. The time machine then disappears into the air and reappears back on Earth in a plains area, next to a city. "Alright, dad told me this is the same day of the Cell Games." Goten began looking around. "Then, it should be this way, and I don't think we have much time!" Goten flew off into the sky and the other four followed him. They were flying for a few minutes until they suddenly heard an explosion to their right. Seeing an island, they flew to it and touched down onto a hill. They were overlooking the SSJ2 Gohan vs Cell battle 25 years in the past, except Cell was in his Semi-Perfect form. This was directly after Goku's sacrifice, but Cell had returned back to life in his Semi-Perfect form. Suddenly, a sharp noise comes out of their scouters. It is the voice of Elder Kai, saying "Alright, now THAT DOESN'T look good!" "HEY! YOU OLD FOOL! Couldn't you have given me a warning before you jumpscare me when we are trying to stay in hiding, you moron?" Jodenku angrily responded back. Elder Kai began lecturing him which nearly pissed Jodenku off into a fit of rage, but Uub tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth. "Alright, thank you for silencing that brat." Elder Kai said with a stern voice. "Anyways, we are watching this whole thing from Grand Kai's Planet. The Supreme Kai of Time wants you guys to make sure to change history as little as possible. Remember, this is an entire timeline you're dealing with here, so remember that you're only here to search for Professor Hankumo, got it?" Jodenku sighed. "Yes, we got it, old-timer. Now, back to your pornography magazines." Jodenku then hung up the call as Elder Kai was about to yell at him again. "Alright, do you guys see anything suspicious? Trunks, you were the only one around at this time, do you remember anything?" "Well, I was a baby, so nothing from personal experiences. Howev-" Trunks was interrupted by everyone's scouter yet again. "There is a discrepancy! Cell is not in his perfect form!" Elder Kai shouted, piercing Jodenku's ears. "AH, GOD DAMNIT! GIVE ME A WARNI-" Jodenku was then again silenced by Uub. "Ugh. What do you mean he's not in his perfect form? What do we do about it?" "I'm not sure. I have a theory that something must have prevented Cell from regenerating back into his perfect form, like usual." Elder Kai responded, with Goten sighing at the obvious statement, but Elder Kai continued. "I'm detecting some demonic energy near your area. Keep your guard up!" Everyone then began looking around and when everyone was faced away from the battle, Cell was ambushed by a mysterious see-through figure radiating purple ki. He then collapsed and slowly got up, explosively powering up and returning to an amplified version of his perfect form. Elder Kai ordered one of them to chase after the figure which was already bolting away from the area, and Heliko immediately took off to go find them. The Supreme Kai of Time then came onto the scouters. "You four, join in the battle! Gohan and the others won't be able to handle this possessed version of Cell by themselves!" They immediately flew in, and the past Z-Fighters, as well as Cell, were confused. "Huh? Who are you guys? Wait, Trunks? There's two of you guys now?!" Past Krillin said as Past Trunks was next to him. Trunks then improvised. "U-uh, Trunks? Hah, that's silly..!!! I'm uh...a warrior called upon by the Galactic Patrol...named...Trinkets!" He said proudly, with his voice quivering. Goten facepalmed at the horrible name cover-up. "Look, we will explain later. This is as confusing to you guys as much as it is to us." Jodenku responded to Past Krillin. "But we will deal with Cell, and then we will answer any questions you have. In the meanwhile, let's take this bastard down." The episode ended with everyone in their stances in front of Past Cell. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 34: ???